Breaking the rules
by Misura
Summary: Ties are cut on the night Schuldich dates Omi. [Schwarz-centered]
1. Farfarello

Breaking the rules

__

Farfarello

Warnings/notes : Schuldich x Omi, tiny bits of fluff, first pov shifts each chapter, slight AU, maybe a few words of bad language

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 14th april 2003, by Misura, part 1 of 4

Chapter warning : Farfarello's thoughts are a bit dark at times.

**********

You had to go and do it, didn't you?

Even if Crawford told you a thousand times not to mess with Weiss.

Even if Nagi tried to warn you time and time again.

You never listen, never take advice.

That's not a smart thing to do.

Nothing what you did in the recent past and are doing in the present is.

Like you've gone stupid all of a sudden.

I see you leaning over and whisper something in your kitten's ear.

He giggles. He blushes.

Do you think that's cute, Schu?

Is that why you like him, because he's innocent enough to blush at your remarks?

Because he giggles at your stupid jokes?

Ah, but it's more than just 'liking' him, isn't it?

If you merely liked him, as one does a favorite pet or toy, we wouldn't be here tonight.

Crawford wouldn't have bothered.

'He'll grow out of it.' he'd have said or 'It'll bore him soon enough'.

But not in this case.

You had to go and fall in love with him.

It makes me sick, do you know that?

I mean, look at him, sitting there. Yuck! 

That golden angel-hair, those big, blue, innocent eyes, the clothes, the smile ...

The looks he throws in your direction.

The looks you throw in his direction.

Schuldich, Guilty one, how could you fall for Innocence?

Don't you know there's no such thing?

He's a killer, that pretty boytoy of yours, his hands as dirty as yours.

Crawford has promised me I'll get to play with him a bit tonight, if there's time.

If you don't bring him in a bad mood by resisting too much.

You see, he wants you back. The real you, I mean.

I think he cares about you.

Foolish Crawford.

Still not as stupid as you though.

Take a good look at your precious kitten.

After tonight you will never see him again.

I will watch your face while I cut his soft skin to ribbons.

Will you cry for him?

Will you beg for him?

Or will you prove yourself fallen even lower than I thought and die for him?

I can tell you now already that neither will make any difference to what I will do to him.

You have proven yourself unworthy of my attention in that way.

I will give you one chance to redeem yourself.

Tonight.

Don't cry, don't beg, don't die.

And remember next time :

Don't care about your toys.

*

Smiling to Omi, Schuldich rose from his seat.

"Did you enjoy dinner, kitten?"

An enthusiastic nod.

"That icecream was delicious! I have never tasted anything that good."

A laugh.

"Really, Omi! All you remember is the dessert?!"

A shrug.

"It *was* very nice. Chocolate taste too ... "

"You know what they say : chocolate is for people in love."

"They're right."

A hand, reaching out for another hand, fimrly grasping it.

Two lovers leaving a restaurant.

Three persons standing in the shadows, waiting for their prey to come.

~tbc~


	2. Nagi

Breaking the rules

__

Nagi

Warnings/notes : Schuldich x Omi, tiny bits of fluff, first pov shifts each chapter, slight AU

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 16th april 2003, by Misura

Chapter note : this chapter will focus mainly on thoughts again (Nagi's this time). next chapter (Schuldich's) will have a bit more action.

**********

Why?

I keep asking myself that question, along with that other one :

What could I have done to prevent this?

You're my friend.

When I needed help, you would give it to me.

When I was in trouble, it was you who got me out of them.

As soon as I noticed your dreamy eyes and those thousand other things that betray a person in love, I knew that this time it was me who could do something for you, instead of the other way around. At that point, neither Crawford or Farfarello had caught up with events.

I talked to you. You ignored me.

I warned you, logically pointed out your love was doomed and that you should stop seeing him before it was too late for his sake as well as yours.

Before the others would notice it too.

I never told them.

You think I did, don't you?

Well, I didn't.

I don't betray my friends. Unlike you, I could or should add.

Besides I too have been in love.

I know what it's like.

Yet I can't understand, can't find even the slightest sympathy in my heart for *him*.

Your lover. Omi Tsukiyono. Also known as Bombay.

I hate him.

There are so very few people I care about. 

Why did he have to seduce you, tempt you with his innocence?

Why didn't you have the strength to refuse him?

You should have, if only to save him you claim to love.

Against the three of us, the two of you don't stand a chance.

For him, I won't spill a tear, but for you ...

I will miss you terribly.

You told me I meant something to you ; then how can you go and leave me like this?

Dying for a hopeless cause.

Farfarello will get Bombay to play with.

Nothing you do or say can change that fact.

He would probably like to play with you too ; I don't think there's anyone in this world Farfarello really feels for. He scares me sometimes.

Crawford told him you would be spared.

That you would come to your senses in time.

Because if he had told him the truth, Farfarello wouldn't have hesitated to go for you too.

Double fun for the irish psycho.

He told me though.

'Tonight, Schuldich will die.' he said.

And 'I know you care about him'.

And 'I am sorry'.

When I started to cry, even if I tried so hard not to, he held me like you used to do.

Gently. Comfortingly. Unexpectedly.

He too has a softer side it seems.

You won't feel any pain ; he will shoot you straight through the heart.

The one suffering will be me.

I thought I was safe for that kind of hurt ; that I was safe in caring about a person like you.

I should have remembered the lesson I learned not so very long ago :

Love is pain.

*

"Look, Schu! Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Omi remarked.

"Hmm. No as beautiful as you." Schuldich replied with a grin.

__

It's so easy to make him blush. Like no one has ever paid this kind of attention to him before.

His teammembers must be all blind! 

"You know what I think?" Omi continued.

"Usually I do, but at the moment I'm too tired to read your mind. So just tell me." 

Omi giggled. "I think those stars are shining to make tonight special."

"Special?"

"For us, I mean. I think they mean we will have a bright and happy future."

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I doubt that. I doubt that very much."

Two others joined the first one.

"Hello, Schuldich." Farfarello crooned. "How nice of you to give me a chance to play with your little toy at last. I have been waiting for it soooo long."

~tbc~


	3. Schuldich

Breaking the rules

__

Schuldich

Warnings/notes : Schuldich x Omi, hints at Crawford x Nagi, tiny bits of fluff, first pov shifts each chapter, slight AU/ooc

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 17th april 2003, by Misura

Chapter note : starts more or less simultaneously with Farfarello's chapter.

**********

"Did you enjoy dinner, kitten?" I ask with a smile. 

I know he did ; even if I didn't consciously try to read his mind I could feel his enthusiasm at the food.

"That icecream was delicious! I have never tasted anything that good."

"Really, Omi! All you remember is the dessert?!" I ask with mock-indignation.

"It *was* very nice." he defends himself. "Chocolate taste too ... "

"You know what they say : chocolate is for people in love." 

"They're right."

His hand reaches for mine, seeking the only form of physical contact he will allow us in public. Normally such exaggerated modesty and shyness would have annoyed me.

Once outside his eyes wander upwards to the nightsky, while mine stay glued to the person next to me. I know that to meet him tonight was a risk.

Every time we are together, I know it may be the last one

"Look, Schu! Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" he says.

"Hmm. No as beautiful as you." I reply, causing him to blush again.

I simply love to do that. Plus, I mean every word of the compliment.

And he knows it. 

"You know what I think?" he goes on after a while.

"Usually I do, but at the moment I'm too tired to read your mind. So just tell me." 

He giggles. "I think those stars are shining to make tonight special."

"Special?"

As in : the last time we see eachother?

Has one of his teammembers finally noticed something?

"For us, I mean. I think they mean we will have a bright and happy future."

Such an innocent wish. Yet so utterly unattainable too.

Sooner or later I know things will come to an end for us.

A shadow comes loose from the wall.

"I doubt that. I doubt that very much."

Two more shapes step forward.

"Hello, Schuldich." Farfarello croons. "How nice of you to give me a chance to play with your little toy at last. I have been waiting for it soooo long."

He cackles as Omi steps back, closer to me.

"Is the kitten scared of me?"

I close my mind to the images that are whirling through his head, sick images of what he would like to do to the person I love. I will never allow him to touch Omi. I'd rather kill him myself.

"Schuldich, move away from him." Crawford orders calmly, in the same kind of voice he would use to ask someone to pass him the sugar. "Just move away and no harm will come to you."

Nagi doesn't say a word. His eyes speak volumes. They speak of all the warnings, all the arguments, all the nights we talked about those we loved and lost.

"No. I will not let you hurt Omi." I step in front of him, glaring at Farfarello, who seems unimpressed.

"You can't stop me, Schuschu." he mocks. "You can't. All you can do is accept that you will never see him again after tonight because he will be resting in a nameless grave. You should have known better than to fall in love with one of your toys."

I open my mouth to reply as Nagi's mindvoice washes over me in a panic.

__

: Schuldich, please don't lay down your life here, please! I need you! If you sacrifice your life, it won't change anything. Crawford has told me, listen to me! You have to! :

*flashback*

__

'Will Schuldich be all right?' Nagi asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Crawford sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice. 'No, Nagi. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Schuldich is *not* going to be all right. Schuldich will die tonight.'

'What?! You can't mean that! He's Mastermind, a part of Schwarz!'

'The only way to split up him and Bombay is by eliminating Bombay. Doing that would either result in him breaking down, thus becoming useless to us, or in him attacking one of us. The one he perceives as the most vulnerable. You, Nagi. Unless we kill him, we will risk you getting injured in mind and body by a desperate telepath. I am not prepared to take that risk.'

'But ... but ... '

'I know you care about him. I am really sorry for you, Nagi, but it's best this way.'

'How can you say that?! You're talking about killing one of us in cold blood!'

'A shot through the heart is a painless death, Nagi. Not messy, like Farfarello would do it if he had his way. I am not above a small mercy to someone I have worked with for so long.'

Nagi started to sob as Crawford gently embraced him, softly murmuring words of love and comfort in his ear.

*end flashback*

"I will not repeat myself again, Schuldich." Crawford states, pointing his gun at my head. "Step away from Bombay at once or face the consequences."

Funny, I don't feel like I'm about to die.

Something is wrong with this picture anyway.

__

'A shot through the heart is a painless death .... '

~tbc~


	4. Crawford

Breaking the rules

__

Crawford

Warnings/notes : Schuldich x Omi, tiny bits of fluff, first pov shifts each chapter, slight AU

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th april 2003, by Misura

Author's note : I think apologies are due :

sorry for thinking that not mentioning 'death' in the warnings would be enough to let you know no one was going to die in here

sorry for making the hint at the previous chapter's end too vague

**********

"I will not repeat myself again, Schuldich. Step away from Bombay at once or face the consequences."

I know Nagi already told you what I told him.

He really cares about you. 

If you are gone, I will do my best to replace you in his life. I owe you that.

My gun is pointed at your head, yet even now you still remain the arrogant, defiant german you always were. There is no hint of fear in the eyes that gaze into my own.

I like that.

__

: Do you also like me, even if it's only a little bit? : your mindvoice murmurs.

I suppose I should tell you to shut up, but why would I?

Nothing you can do or say will change the decision I made.

__

: Yes. : I reply_ : A little bit perhaps. When I wasn't mad at you. :_

I hear your laugh, even if your face remains passive.

__

: That wasn't very often then. I was quite annoying wasn't I? :

: Yeah. :

: I know this may come a little late but ... :

: It's never too late for regrets, Schuldich. :

: Regrets? Those I don't have. But I am sorry for being such a nuisance on occasion. Though you asked for it most of the time.... :

: Prove it. :

I waited for you to say that. Waited for the chance.

No matter how spontaneously my conversations may sound, I planned them all ahead.

Manipulative? That goes without saying.

Control-freak? .... Perhaps.

A short silence, while you consider my challenge.

Farfarello gets impatient, but Nagi is there to keep him in line.

The world is a stage and I am the ultimate playwright.

Your answer will prove that, if I guessed correctly.

__

: What do you want me to do? :

: A small service. : I reply immediately, not caring if maybe I sound a bit too eager.

__

: What is it? : You sound suspicious. I can't blame you.

__

: I want you to wipe Farfarello's memory of you. :

Silence.

__

: As well as Nagi's. : I add.

More silence. Then _: I can't do that when I'm dead. :_

: No. _: _I agree, waiting for you to puzzle it out.

Did you really think I could pull the trigger? Even if you had refused, to save you from Farfarello?

Then you don't know me very well.

Not that that isn't my fault, more than yours.

__

: Why Nagi's too? :

: Because he cares so much about you. It would kill him to have to go on missing you. :

You nod, the first outward sign of our inner conversation.

Farfarello gasps, then crumbles to the ground.

__

: That's one. :

Nagi, I catch before he falls. I don't want him to get ill because of lying on a dirty street.

__

: That's two. :

"Then I suggest you leave now." I say aloud, in part for Bombay's sake, who watches events with big blue eyes, without a clue of what's going on.

"Crawford."

"The girls in the flowershop will love your new hairstyle." I continue as if you hadn't spoken.

"Thank you. I don't understand your reasons, but thank you. There's one thing I would like to ask though. Why did you tell Nagi I would die here tonight? It hurt him."

"I told him *Schuldich* would die here tonight. And he will. You and him have to be different persons. Besides ... I had to know if you were serious in this. If you'd be willing to die for ... him."

"Omi. His name is Omi."

"Whatever." I couldn't care less.

See? I don't need you. What I did tonight, I did for Nagi.

I won't miss you. Not at all.

That water leaking from my eyes? Oh, something must have gotten in my eye.

Of course I'm not crying.

"Crawford ... are you sure you don't want me to wipe your mind too? I promise I won't pry."

Didn't you hear me?

I Don't Care About You.

"I'll be fine."

You sigh. Maybe you recognize a lie when you hear one because you have told so many of them yourself. 

"Brad ... tell Nagi you care about him, okay? If you don't, he'll break some day."

Funny, I thought I was the one with precognition around here.

"You should go now." I reply, ignoring his words.

As the two of them disappear around the corner, I wonder if I will ever see them again.

Maybe it's better if we never meet again.

*a few weeks later*

So, it seems like there's a happy ending to this story after all.

Schuldich -who is no longer Schuldich- and Omi are happy, living with the rest of Weiss. 

Yohji's the only one complaining ; about the attention the 'new florist' gets from the girls.

Kritiker is happy with a new member of Weiss, who happens to have some special tricks up his sleeve about which aren't spoken openly.

Farfarello is happy, or as happy as he can get, playing with his knifes.

Nagi is happy, if the smile on his face while he sleeps at my side is any indication.

And me?

Don't ask.

Just don't.

~OWARI~


End file.
